Blue eyes and curly blond hair
by centon4good
Summary: John gets some news that will change his life forever. What will he and Randy do when someone else is now a part of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

"So when are you coming home?" John asked Randy on the phone. He was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Jared is out today so I have to stay late." Said Randy "I know you had plans for us tonight but I promise I'll make it up to you."

John smiled "its okay Randy I know how busy it can be there. Anyway I'll let you get back to work but call me when you're on your way home."

"Alright" Randy said "I love you."

"Love you too." John hung up the phone and was about to go back to the food when the doorbell rang. He put the stove on low and answered the door. "Amy?" He said.

"Hi John." Amy said smiling.

"Come on in." John said stepping to the side. "It's really good to see you."

"You too." Amy said coming into the house.

"What are you doing here?" John asked sitting on the couch.

Amy sat next to him. "I just really needed to talk to you about something."

John nodded "Okay."

Amy sighed "Macy died two weeks ago."

"What?" John shrieked. Macy was John Ex-wife."

"She was in a car accident." Amy said.

John sat back "Man I'm sorry, are you alright?"

Amy smiled "Yeah I'm hanging in there but that's not all I wanted to talk to you about. After you two broke up six years ago she found out that she was pregnant and-" she took a deep breath and pulled a photo out of her wallet. "This is Tyler and he's your son."

John took the photo from Amy. "My son?"

"Yeah." Amy smiled "He's six and always smiling."

John sighed "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because she thought it would come between you and Randy." Amy looked down at the photo. "She hated keeping him from you but she thought it would be better for everyone."

"I can't believe this?" John said. "He looks just like me."

"Yeah he does." Amy said.

John cleared his throat. "Where is he now?" he asked looking over at Amy.

"He's with my mom." Amy said. "I didn't know if you wanted to see him or now so I didn't bring him."

John nodded "If it's okay with you I'd like to see him."

"I was hoping that you'd say that." Amy stood up. "I'm sorry to just take off like this but my mom has to go to work so I have to pick up Tyler. I can bring him over tomorrow since I'm off work and it's really good to see you John."

John got up "Yeah it's good to see you too."

"Tell Randy that I said hi." Amy said opening the door.

"I will." John said.

**OOO**

John was sitting on the couch staring at the photo when he heard the door open and close but he didn't bother to move.

"Hey I told you now to wait up for me." Randy said going over to the couch. "It's almost twelve what are you still doing up?"

John sighed "I just found out some news from Macy's sister and it's freaking me out a little."

"Amy, how is she doing?" Randy asked sitting next to him.

"Well she's good but Macy died in a car accident two weeks ago." John looked over at Randy and handed him the photo.

"Who's this?" Randy said taking the photo from John.

"That's Tyler and he's my son." John said.

"What?" Randy said "I didn't know that you had a son."

"Neither did I but after Macy and I got a divorce she found out that she was pregnant. She didn't tell me because she didn't want to come between me and you."

"Wow" Randy said "What are you going to do?"

"I asked Amy if she could bring him over tomorrow." John said. "I know I should have talked to you first but-"

"No it's okay." Randy said cutting him off.

John looked down "Are you mad?"

Randy shook his head. "No I just don't know what to say."

John looked up at Randy. "Will you stay with me tomorrow?"

Randy smiled "Of course I will."

John laid down and rested his head on Randy's lap. "Promise me that you won't leave me."

Randy ran his fingers through John's short hair. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

**OOO**

**The next morning**

Randy woke up and sighed. "Please tell me you haven't been up all night?"

John looked down at Randy. "I can't get him out of my head. I mean I have a six year old son."

Randy sat up. "You need to get some sleep. I'll wake you up if I hear from Amy alright." He took john's hand. "Just please get some sleep."

John sighed and laid back down. "I don't think I can Randy."

Randy pulled John onto his chest. "Just close your eyes."

John wrapped his arms around Randy's waist and soon fell asleep.

**OOO**

**Later that day**

Randy was lying awake with John asleep on his chest when the phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"HI is John there?" The voice said.

"Yeah is this Amy?" Randy asked sitting up.

"Yeah I was just calling to tell him I'm on the way." Amy said.

"I'll tell him." Randy said. After hanging up with Amy he gently shook John woke.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Amy just called and said she's on the way." Randy said.

John nodded and got out of the bed. "We better get ready."

"John slow down we have plenty of time." Randy said getting up and going over to John. He took both of his hands. "You need to relax; everything is going to be okay."

John looked down "But what if he doesn't like me?"

Randy smiled "He's going to love you John, just like I do."

John smiled "Thank you."

**OOO**

They were sitting on the couch. Randy watched as John's right leg bounced up and down. He placed a hand on it. "Babe relax."

John chuckled "I'm trying I'm just nervous."

Randy was about to respond but there was a knock at the door. "Do you want me to get it?"

John nodded "Yeah because I feel like I'm glued to this couch."

Randy smiled "Alright." He went over to the door and opened it. "Hey Amy."

"Hey Randy it's been a while." Amy said smiling.

Randy nodded "Yeah it has." He looked down at a blond, curly haired, blue eyed boy. "This must me Tyler." He said kneeling down in front of him. "Hi Tyler my name is Randy."

Tyler smiled "Hi."

Randy chuckled "Come on in."

Amy and Tyler came into the house.

John stood up from the couch and turned to them. "Hey."

Amy smiled "John?"

John looked down at the little boy who was sucking his fingers. "Tyler?"

**A/N I'm thinking about continuing this story but I'm not sure. Please leave a review and tell me if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing from the last chapter...

"He really does look like him." Randy said looking over at John and Tyler from the kitchen. "I'm really sorry about your sister."

Amy smiled. "You know even though she was upset about you too, you're all she talked about. She made sure Tyler knew everything about John. Before she died she was planning on coming down here to see John but she didn't get the change too."

Randy sighed. "So how have you been?"

"We just moved in with my boyfriend." Amy looked at Tyler.

"He doesn't like her or something?" Randy asked. "Is that why you brought him here?"

"No." Amy said. "She really wanted John to know about Tyler. I'm not trying to dump him or anything. We grew up without a dad and I didn't want that for Tyler. We love him more than you can ever know."

"You know John use to talk about you and your sister a lot. How you guys were always did everything together."

Amy smiled. "Yeah we did."

Randy looked down. "Sorry."

Amy shook her head. "You don't have to apologize for anything Randy."

Randy smiled and looked back at John. "I've never seen him like this before. So what are you guys going to do about the custody of Tyler?"

Amy sighed. "I haven't figured all that out yet but I talked with my boyfriend and were all going to sit and talk this out then."

"Well we should tell John later because I don't think he wants to be disturbed right now." Randy couldn't help but smile as John drawled and laughed with Tyler.

"Yeah." Amy said. "We actually have to get going soon because I still have some shopping to do."

"Why don't we watch him until you're finish." John said going over to them. "That way you won't have to worry about him and I can spend more time with him."

"I guess that would be okay." Amy said. "Just so you know he's not allergic to anything and I'll be back and soon as I can."

Later that day

Tyler was asleep on the couch while John was fixing himself something to eat. "So what were you guys talking about in there?"

"You." Randy said smiling. "Oh and she wants to talk to you about custody arrangements."

"What do you want to do?" John asked.

"He's your son John." John asked.

"Yeah but you're my partner and whatever we decide we're going to do it together." John said.

Randy nodded. "Yeah."

"So what do you want to do?" John asked again.

Randy looked over at Tyler. "He's your son and I want you to be with him. Besides I wouldn't mind him here. We've been talking about adopting anyway, remember."

"Yeah but not now." John said.

"It doesn't matter." Randy said. "I think he'll love being here with us and we'll love having him here with us."

"You would really be okay with this?" John asked smiling.

Randy nodded. "Yes I would."

John walked around the counter and kissed. "I love you so much." He said wrapping his arms around his waist. "And I'm so glad that I have you."

"Me too." Randy said. "But if were really going to do this a lot of things will have to change. No more running around with no clothes on."

John chuckled. "And no more yelling at the top of your lungs when we have sex."

"But it will all be worth it." Randy said.

"Yeah it will." John said.

"So did you get all the shopping you needed to done?" John asked. He wad carrying a still sleeping Tyler to Amy's car.

"Yeah for the first time I did." Amy opened the car door. "Did you guys have fun here?"

John nodded. "So is he in school yet?" He was strapping Tyler in his car seat.

"We're still getting everything sorted out but once were done I will." Amy said.

"Well if you need anything just give us a call." John said.

"I also talked with my lawyer and he wants to meet with us tomorrow." Amy said. "Do you think that you can make it?"

"Of course." John said.

"Great I'll call you tomorrow." Amy said. "And thanks for watching Tyler."

"No problem." John said. He watched her go then went back inside. Gathering the drawings Tyler drew looked around. "Hey do we have any tape? I want to put these up on the wall." After getting the tape he began putting them up. "Hey do you think you can take tomorrow off. Amy and I are meeting up tomorrow and I would love it if you were there with me."

"Of course I will." Randy said.

John sat down on the couch. "I can't believe I made something so wonderful as Tyler." He sighed and looked over at Randy who was now sitting next to him. "I love you."

Randy leans over and kisses John. "I love you too." They sat there for the rest of the day.

A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
